legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Delanis
"To me, The Multiverse is like a canvas. It can be molded and shaped into anything anyone can imagine. But these parasites roaming and inhabiting it don't see the beauty the Gods gave them, they just see it as a another part of life. They all want peace, but what the Multiverse really needs is chaos, war and bloodshed. Not everything needs peace, but once we're done with The Multiverse and The Omniverse, everything will be one, no one will be left out of the true beauty of life." - ''Delanis speaking to his troopers Information Delanis is an ancient Shadow spirit and Overlord of the Shadowrealm and its denizens. He is the main antagonist of LOTM: Darkness Rising and is the being responsible for the corruption of T.F.G member Argelius Ramos. He is determined to destroy all life in the Multiverse and grow his army beyond The Outskirts and into the Omniverse. He is killed by Allen Lenards after he is tricked into absorbing his power into The Core and being stabbed through the neck by Allen. Personality Delanis is a cold and merciless Shadow who takes great joy in ripping his enemies to shreds. When in the heat of a battle, Delanis will leave no survivors in the wake of his attacks, even going as far as killing his own soldiers if the need arises. Even before corrupting Argelius, Delanis was a evil and resented force in the Multiverse due to Dalzo's history, even though no one really knew if he even existed. However, after the corruption, Delanis soon became the most destructive force in the Multiverse, leveling cities and killing thousands of soldiers and civilians. He takes pride in killing any in his path, especially the Protectors Of the Light. He has committed various heinous acts in order to achieve victory in the war against The Multiverse, such as ordering ATLAS to build an enhanced version of MANTICORE with Shadow Toxin, ordering troops to execute prisoners of war and refugees of his attacks, and even kidnapping Princess Luna and forcing her to become Nightmare Moon once again. History Not much is known about Delanis' history other than the fact that he was responsible for an event known as The Leak, an event that resulted in corrupted essence to leak into the Multiverse and the creation of The Children of the Shadow, a cult that performed many biochemical and terror attacks across the Multiverse in an attempt to grow their numbers beyond the realm. He is also believed to be the last remaining piece of the ancient creation spirit Dalzo, the being responsible for the destruction of almost all of the Creation Spirits and the creation of the Shadowrealm. After the destruction of The Children, Delanis made his move and made a deal with the young Argelius Ramos, who gave up his body and mind to him in order for him to acquire a physical form to invade the Multiverse. He succeeds by starting The Shadow War, which resulted in him and his Shadows being banished to the Shadowrealm by the Protector Kelris Lenards. For 500 years, Delanis planned and plotted his return, wanting nothing more than to crush the skulls of those that opposed him. He was freed after 500 years to battle the reformed Protectors and the Sentinel Task Force as well as the Multiversal Alliance in order to achieve his goal of destroying the Multiverse and corrupting all life in it. He later learns of another Multiverse through an event called the Surge, realizing that a Omniverse does exist, he sets out with his army to find the Multiversal stone in order to break the barrier separating the two worlds and seep darkness into its people. After months of fighting, Delanis is faced by Allen, Luna and Kelris before he proceeds to easily overpower and kill Kelris before Allen uses the Shadowrealm's core to absorb Delanis' power that he received from The Multiversal Stone. He then tries to kill Luna but finds that his attacks simply tickle her instead of frying her alive. He then kicks Allen over the edge of the walkway they're on and gives him the choice of either falling like a coward or fighting like a man. Allen instead pulls out an old pocket knife and proceeds to stab Delanis in the throat, causing him to fall over the edge and into the lava below, killing him for good. Description Formed as a spirit of pure dark matter, Delanis has a spectral, dark form that is unable to interact with the world unless he is able to posses a living person. Once he was able to possess Argelius Ramos, his human form became slightly pale and his irises turn orange with slit like pupils. He also possesses a slight, pulsating purple glow to his veins in his wrist all the way up to his forearms. He has a boost to physical and mental strength, allowing him to take on multiple opponents at once, even those that supposedly surpass him in size or strength. After his battle with Tempest and Allen atop Storm King's castle, Delanis suffered scarring from Tempest's magic, causing him to slightly losing sight in his left eye and have a short scar across his eye. Relationships Shadow Soldiers Delanis has very low views on his own men, thinking of them as just tools in his mission of conquering and enslaving all of The Multiverse. Allen Lenards Delanis views Allen as a minimalistic threat, thinking that he doesn't possess the power to bring the Shadow down. He also thinks of Allen as a parasite to The Shadow, stopping at nothing to put him and anyone else to death for his own gain. Tempest Shadow Being Argelius' former best friend, Tempest proves to be a very painful thorn in Delanis' side, due to her having the potential to snap Argelius back into reality and free himself from Delanis' control. Princess Celestia Being one of the most influential figures in the Multiverse, Delanis believes that killing Celestia will prove to be a huge step in taking the Omniverse. Princess Luna Being Kelris' adopted mother and sister of Celestia, Delanis hates Luna with a passion, but views to use her as she still possesses Moon's spirit within her body, allowing her to become Nightmare Moon if awakened. Kelris Lenards Delanis seeks to brutally murder Kelris for sealing him and his army into the Shadowrealm for 500 years after the events of The Shadow Wars. Darkness Rising Storyline LOTM: Darkness Rising Delanis appears as the main antagonist and leader of the Shadowrealm in ''LOTM: Darkness Rising. He leads his armies to take the Multiverse for himself and his subjects. He managed to corrupt the Elements of Harmony in order to find the Stone of the Multiverse in order to find other Multiverses to corrupt and conquer. Theme Call of Duty: WAW - Shi No Numa Easter Egg song "The One" Elena Siegman Kevin Sherwood Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:OCs Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Mass Murderers Category:Murderers Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Denizens of The Shadowrealm Category:Possessors Category:Non Humans Category:Spirits Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Villains